The Chocolate Melts
by cainexx
Summary: England dan Belgium berpacaran. Iyep. Gimana momen-momen kencan mereka ya? Saya share 2 drabble saya tentang kecan mereka. Masing-masing chapter tidak berkaitan dalam soal alur. England/Belgium
1. Chapter 1

inspirasi dari beberapa tema dari prompt 31-days LJ bulan maret (人ﾟ∀ﾟ*) Not AU! 2-chapters, not related! Enjoy reading!

Again, none of the characters I own.

(****)

1 us for the life romantic  
"Emma! Sudah menunggu lama ya? maaf!" seru Arthur setengah berlari menghampiri kekasihnya.

Emma tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aku dengar tadi ada masalah di rel yang menyebabkan kereta itu terlambat datang. Jadi ini bukan secara langsung salahmu,"

Arthur tersenyum lega, dia mengambil telapak tangan Emma dengan perlahan lalu menciumnya. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan seorang _gentleman_, tetapi untuknya tak hanya formalitas, lebih dari itu yaitu cinta. Arthur dan Emma baru akhir-akhir ini dalam hubungan _relationship_, maklum, kedua pemalu ini baru menyatakan cinta, padahal cinta mereka sudah lebih lama dari itu.

Karena tugas negara dan kurangnya hubungan langsung, aktivitas yang mereka lakukan bersama jarang sekali. Tetapi setiap ada kesempatan mereka manfaatkan dengan baik. Terutama saat ini. Arthur mengunjungi Belgia dengan kereta api Eurostar untuk makan malam.

Setelah bertemu di stasiun, mereka berjalan bersama menuju mobil, lalu ke restoran tujuan mereka.

Emma, wanita cantik representasi Belgia ini tampil memukau dengan dress merah yang tidak terlalu mencolok, juga tidak terlalu gelap. Dress itu hanya menutupi hingga lututnya, agak berenda juga tidak terlalu ketat. Ikat kepalanya juga memiliki warna yang sama, tetapi ditambah renda-renda dan pita jejaring transparan di atasnya. Emma tidak memakai make up yang mencolok dan berlebihan, dia tak pernah begitu, karena dia sudah sadar dirinya sudah tampak cantik tanpa topeng-topeng kosmetik itu. Dia tidak memakai aksesoris yang berlebih. Hanya sarung tangan berwarna merah agak terang, lalu jas hitam yang dia pakai menutup tubuhnya agar tidak mencolok saat menunggu Arthur di stasiun. Dia lepas jas itu saat Arthur akhirnya di sampingnya.

Arthur juga tampil sangat menawan, tetapi sederhana sehingga tampak serasi dengan Emma. Dia memakai jas hijau gelap yang menutupi baju hangat kebiruannya dan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih. Dasinya yang agak bercorak tetapi karena warnanya yang gelap hanya menghasilkan tekstur yang kasar tetapi lembut di atasnya. Dia memakai celana yang tidak meruncing di bawahnya, kakinya ditutup oleh sepatu hitam menampilkan kesederhanaan. Dia menyisir rambutnya seadanya. Karena tidak akan pernah rapi juga walaupun dia berusaha.

Arthur mengemudikan mobil milik Emma tersebut. Sebagai seorang "negara", dia berharap mendapatkan imunitas apabila ketahuan oleh aparat.

"Pemanasnya tidak berfungsi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, namanya juga mobil tua."

"Sepertinya dingin, sebaiknya kau pakai saja jasmu," katanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran walaupun matanya kepada jalanan.

"Kalau dingin peluk aku dong.." Emma yang duduk di sebelah memakai sabuk pengaman, mencondongkan badanya ke kursi Arthur lalu memeluk lengannya.

Arthur tertawa kecil, "Kau mau aku melakukannya sekarang?"

Emma hanya tersenyum menunjukkan giginya, lalu kembali duduk demi keamanan.

"Jadi.. bagaimana dengan restoran ini?"

"Sebentar lagi. Ikuti saja arahanku."

Arthur mengangguk. Setelah keluar dari tol bandara, dia mengemudikan mobil tersebut sesuai arahan kekasihnya.

(*****)

Mereka akhirnya sampai di restoran itu. Arthur tidak melepaskan tangan Emma sejak keluar dari mobil. Walaupun dia mendapatkan dirinya terkesan akan suasana yang diberikan restoran. Musik klasik mengalun, beberapa pemainnya tampak dari bagian ruangan itu. Semuanya tampak bercahaya dengan lilin-lilin dan kemerlap-kemerlap cahaya yang dipantulkan dari kaca-kaca yang ditempatkan di segala arah, menimbulkan sinar kuning yang hangat dan cahaya-cahaya putih yang tersebar bagaikan bintang-bintang yang melayang di sekelilingmu. Arthur mengambil nafas lalu merasakan hangatnya udara di situ, dia lalu melepaskan jasnya, merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan jiwa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Emma menatapnya dengan matanya yang hijau menyala, dia tersenyum dan pipinya merah merona.

"Cantik sekali,"

"Bukan aku, tetapi semuanya ini!" katanya dengan membuka tangannya lebar.

"Ya, seperti yang aku bilang," Arthur melangkah lalu memeluknya. "_Beautiful, everything here is beautiful. You're the most_."

"_Glad you like it_," Emma memberikannya kecupan.

Arthur membalasnya dengan ciuman di bibir yang agak lama.

Selanjutnya mereka duduk di meja dan kursi yang putih-putih, lalu memesan makanan. Malam mereka yang panjang baru saja dimulai.

(******)


	2. Chapter 2

9 I warn you, if you bore me, I shall take my revenge.  
"Belgium! Kubilang aku sibuk tetapi kenapa kau datang juga!"

"Tapi kita sudah janji!"

Arthur hanya bisa memegang kepalanya. Menyuruh Emma pulang akan menjadi tantangan selanjutnya.

"Kau sudah janji! Tapi kau malah mengutamakan pekerjaanmu!" Emma menyilangkan tangannya.

Mereka berdua berada di dalam sebuah ruangan di gedung Parlemen. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan di mana Arthur bekerja dan dapat dengan mudah untuk dipanggil rapat juga tugas dengan Perdana Menteri. Emma datang menagih janji yang mereka sudah sepakati berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

"Oke maaf! Maaf sayang! Biarkan aku selesaikan ini terlebih dahulu! Barulah kita jalan-jalan!"

"Jangan berlama-lama kalau begitu!" seru Emma, tangannya masih disilangkan.

"Baiklah! Pukul lima! Aku pasti selesai dan menemuimu untuk minum teh!" Arthur lalu merekomendasikan Emma untuk menghabiskan waktunya sendirian sepanjang siang, lalu bila saatnya tiba dia harus menunggunya di sebuah kedai teh di distrik perbelanjaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Emma berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. "Jangan terlambat dan jangan lupa! Atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Arthur menatap kekasihnya keluar sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Emma memang bukan wanita yang suka menagih dan marah-marah, tetapi sepertinya kali ini dia harus serius untuk tidak lupa dan terlambat.

Pukul 5.15 Arthur baru keluar dari gedung. Itu juga Perdana Menteri masih bersamanya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Arthur sampai dia akhirnya tiba di mobilnya.

"Ingat Arthur! Kau harus mempertimbangkan ini! Atau kita akan dipermalukan dunia!"

Baru limabelas menit kemudian dia membawa mobilnya keluar dari lingkungan itu.

Dengan kemampuannya menyetir, Arthur sampai di kedai yang letaknya di daerah padat itu dalam waktu lima menit. Sebelum memasuki kedai dia menyempatkan membeli segenggam bunga Lili, dan juga merapihkan dirinya plus menambah wewangian.

Dia melihat Emma duduk di salah satu meja. Terlihat asyik membaca buku, sebuah kue _montblanc_ juga sedang dinikmatinya.

Arthur berdo'a agar keadaan itu membuat Emma cukup santai sehingga tidak memarahinya. Dia pun mendekati meja yang letaknya agak di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

Saat dia sampai, Emma seperti tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Maka dari itu dia mendehem.

Perhatian Emma teralihkan dari buku. Dia tersenyum, "Arthur!"

Arthur tersenyum kembali. Sepertinya Emma tidak keberatan akan keterlambatannya, maka dari itu dia tidak meminta maaf. "Aku bawakan kamu Lili!" dia menyodorkan bunganya.

"Terimakasih!" Emma menutup bukunya.

Arthur menaruh bunga itu di vas bunga di tengah meja.

"Lihat Arthur! Montblanc ini enak loh!"

Arthur melihat montblanc yang hampir habis itu. Dia sadar kalau itu mengindikasikan Emma sudah lama di situ.

"Aku tadi memesan teh! Ohh dan juga jus jeruk ini!"

Arthur menaikkan alisnya. Buat apa memesan dua kalau sudah punya teh yang sudah sangat cocok sekali dengan montblanc.

"_Ja_! Jus jeruk ini spesial untukmu!" Emma beranjak dari kursinya, lalu mengambil gelas berisi jus itu.

Arthur tak akan pernah menyangka apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Makanya di tampak tenang sekali. Sebelum akhirnya, dia disirami Emma dengan jus jeruk yang ohh masih sangat dingin.

Emma tersenyum, "Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" dia baru saja menyiram Arthur dengan jus jeruk dari atas kepalanya. Kini Arthur basah dengan jus, dari kepala hingga bajunya, ohh tidak, jas buatan Italia yang mahal itu.

Senyum Emma adalah senyum yang sangat puas. Pertama, dia sangat menanti-nanti berbuat itu pada seorang laki-laki -seperti yang biasa tonton di telenovela, kedua, rencananya berhasil untuk membuat Arthur malu tak keruan. Bagaimana tidak? Kedai itu dipenuhi orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu minum teh mereka, dan dia sangat dengan sengaja memilih meja yang agak ditengah. Semua orang melihat adegan dramatis ini. Arthur sebagai pria malang yang disiram jus, malu bukan?

"Iya, sangat enak. Sangat dingin!" seru Arthur, dia sangat terlihat sedang menahan harga dirinya.

"Begitu juga menurutku!" Emma lalu menunjuk satu-satunya kursi yang kosong di meja itu.

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka melanjutkan acara minum teh mereka.


End file.
